The Daniels
by Lyric Dreams
Summary: The Daniels are family of four making their way though Prohibition. The oldest sibling, Gerri, meets the Bondurant brothers after she takes care of some men trying to make a move on her. Forrest/OC
1. Prelude

Prelude

The year of 1931 was when the Daniels family moved into Franklin County in Virginia. Gerri Daniels, the oldest and the head of the family, is a woman of 27 years old who became in charge after their parents past from a house fire that hit their home a few years before. She grew up as the only girl in her family, so she was known to be a tomboy. She rarely ever wears dresses, instead she wears men's trousers, shirts (sleeveless and sleeved), and boots with suspenders with a brown fedora. The next Daniels sibling is 13 year old Adam. He tries to help as much as he can with his sister but Gerri makes him go and play with the 2 other brothers, twins-Stanley and Tommy. At 10 years old they are the youngest Daniels boys and the troublemakers of the family.

Gerri is a 5 foot 9 inches tall brunette with shoulder length hair that is either in a bun or in her hat. She isn't skinny which is shocking because of the loss in food and jobs. She has curves and is built from hard work on a farm and helping her daddy out with fixing up the house when needed. Her baby blue eyes are what make her stand out to most. Adam was just reaching 5 feet and looked just like his sister with short hair that his sister keeps trimmed so that he looks presentable. She always tells him, "Just because we live on a farm, doesn't mean we have to look it all the time." He was a scrawny skinny boy that hadn't fully grown yet. Now Tommy and Stanley, although twins, looked different. They were 4 foot 6 inches tall. Tommy looked like their mother who had black hair and bright green eyes that shined whenever he smiled. Stanley had his mother's hair but with blue eyes. Now the whole Daniels family did get their strong tan skin from their father who was full blooded black-foot Cherokee Indian.

Their story starts when they first move to Franklin County to begin a new life to get away from their town in Texas.

**A/N: I know it's short but this is just a test chapter. And I want somebody to guess where I get the twin's name from. Anybody that does I'll make a story for them. Also if anyone wants to help me with ideas I'm willing for some. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything although I do wish I owned Tom Hardy. **


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Franklin County, Virginia

Driving down the road was what looked like a new Ford pulling a trailer behind it. Inside the car sat the four Daniels siblings. They have been driving for a while now… all the way from Texas in fact. They had just entered the state of Virginia 30 minutes ago and it was going to take another to get to Franklin. They finally reached their destination, a medium sized light brown one story house. The house didn't look bad in itself, at the front of the house a porch extended out and wrapped around the whole house. A porch swing hung a few feet from the front door that was a beige color with a screen door in front.

The siblings got out of the car and moved to the front of the car and moved to the front of the car and stared at the house for a moment. Gerri sighed and looked at her brothers.

"Aligh' ya'll go pick a room." At that the boys tore on to the house. "Except the Biggest Room! It's mine!"

Gerri laughed when she heard the boys groan. She walked to the trailer and unhooked it from the truck. The trailer held her 1930 motorcycle and a couple of boxes with 4 bicycles for the small family. In the back of the track held more boxes, each labeled for rooms, kitchen, living room, and names for each sibling along with miscellaneous boxes. Now in the corner closest to the driver side sat a tarp; and underneath that tarp sat guns; guns of all shapes and sizes.

They were her father's and she couldn't bare to part with them plus she feels the need to keep them to protect her and her family. Gerri always keeps a revolver tucked in the back of her pants just in case and brass knuckles in her pocket with a hunting Bowie knife on her belt.

Gerri opened up the trailer and the back end of the truck so the boys could get stuff out easier. She stepped up the back end of the trailer and backed the motorcycle out of the trailer. Just then the boys came back outside. On the way to the garage, that was placed on the left of the house, she spoke to the boys. "Boys! I need ya'll t get da boxes to yer new new room!" And that's just what they did. She brought the motorcycle up to the garage that had two openings. She picked the one on the right and opened the door, but she didn't park the bike in the garage. She went and got the bicycles and parked them into the garage. She left the garage open and went to put the boxes for the kitchen and living room in their right places. Good thing the house came furnished.

As she went back outside she yelled to the boys. "Help me get da rest of da boxes!" But as she reached the truck she heard a truck coming up the drive way. Her smile faded from her face when the car parked and out stepped two men. One hand went to her knuckles and one went to the gun at her back.

"What can I do fer ya gentlemen?" She asked them slowly.

"We just wanted to welcome you to the county. Heard Ol' Henry's place had been bought." The one on the right said.

"Yeah, we wanted to meet this Gerri guy." The other one said. "But no one mentioned a beautiful gal was moving with him." Both of them sneer at her with sleezy grins.

"Well, just so happens that I happen to Gerri, gentlemen." That was the wrong thing to say because that just made their smiles bigger.

"Now then, that's just dandy. Ain't it, Andy?"

"Sure is, Frankie." They then started forward slowly towards her.

Her eyes then went into a glare which was never a good thing. It means she was pissed off and you never piss off a woman, especially this one. Next thing you know, the men were racing towards her and her hand tightened in her knuckles and her hand flashed out at Andy who had reached her first. Her knuckles meet their mark and he went crashing down to the ground after a punch to the cheek with her knuckles. Her other hand gripped the handle of the gun and flicked the safety off at he same time and pointed at Frankie. He froze as he stared down the barrel of the revolver.

Neither noticed the truck coming down the drive way. Andy groaned on the ground and rolled clutching his cheek as Gerri's hand clenched and unclenched in her knuckles. The sound of car door slamming broke Frankie out of his stupor and looked at the new men that showed up. Gerri never broke contact with Frankie though. Frankie then brought his attention back to Gerri.

In a pissed off tone she spoke to Frankie. "Now,_ Frankie_ you're going to get yer friend here and leave or I can guarantee that a bullet is gonna be LODGE IN YOUR _FUCKING _HEAD right between the eyes. And if you _ever_ step foot on this land again… yer gonna loose yer favorite part of the body." The whole time her hand was steady.

Her eyes narrowed even further and Frankie slowly grabbed Andy and brought him to the truck and took off. Once she was sure the men were off her property she turned to the men that had showed up.

**A/N: I do not own Lawless or any characters except for the Daniels siblings. Please give me feedback. **


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Bondurants

Now no one would ever think that a woman in this day and age would defend herself. Especially since it wasn't required for women to learn defense because it was supposedly the man's job to protect to his family. And when The Daniels had a girl first instead of a boy, Benji Daniels raised his only daughter as a boy. Teaching her the ways of hunting to support herself and teaching her she doesn't need to ever depend on a man. Taught her the ways around a gun and self-defense. He felt that his only daughter shouldn't have to be defenseless especially in a time of high crime activity. She played baseball and football with the neighborhood boys and never let anyone pick on her. So when her parents died she had to take on the roll as the protector of her brothers. And protect she did

After the men that tried to attack her and turned the three new men that showed up and gripped the revolver in her hand and the knuckles in the other, prepared for another attack. As she stared the three men down she took in how they looked. The oldest two were the bulkiest and the shorter one looked like the one in charge. Just by looking at them you could tell that they were brothers. The oldest, you could tell because he was the tallest and had that haunted look to him, like he had seen too much of the worse in the world. He had brown curly hair sticking out from under his beige fedora and dressed in brown pants with an off white shirt with suspenders and the top few buttons unbuttoned and a brown jacket. The middle one, who looked like he was in charge, was wearing a similar fedora just a little darker then the taller ones. But instead of wearing a jacket he wore a sweater with his white shirt all the way buttoned up. She then looked to the smallest one. He was handsome, just liked his brothers and wore similar clothes to his brothers but with a brown hat.

Gerri's eyes were still narrowed especially at the bigger two. The one with the sweater had his hand in his sweater pocket but slowly pulled it out after Gerri narrowed her eyes at him and gripped her gun tighter til her knuckles turned white.

"Gerri?" a timid voice came from behind her, breaking the tension between Gerri and the 3 newcomers. She slightly relaxed after a moment when the men didn't do anything and kept their hands out of their pockets and in front of them. She turned around and stuffed the gun down the back of her pants.

"Yeah, Tom?" she asked. She took a rag off of the truck and started to clean her knuckles making sure there wasn't any blood left on them.

"Uhhh… is everything okay sissy?" Stanley asked slowly coming out from the door way, opening the screen door.

"Everythin' is fine bubba. Get da res' of da boxes to da house and star' unpackin'." Gerri turned to the three men still standing around their truck and tensed back up a little bit. "Who are you?"

The one wearing the sweater cleared his throat a little before speaking. "I'm Forrest," his voice was smooth and rough as he spoke with a Virginian accent. He then pointed to the tall one. "This is Howard, my older brother. And Jack, our little brother" As he introduced them they each took off their hat and tilted their head slightly in greeting.

Gerri smiled a small grin at each man. She tucked her knuckles back into her pants pocket. "I'm Gerri. The boys pushing the boxes are my younger brothers; Tommy, Adam, and Stanley." She reached out her hand to the men and Forrest was the first to step forward and he also took off his hat and gripped her hand in her hand shake. He was slightly shocked when he grabbed her hand, expecting a small shake like women usually do, but what he got was a firm hand shake that showed that she wasn't a dainty woman. He felt the slight callouses from what he assumed to be farm work. He slightly grinned at her. Then Howard and Jack shook her hands, both slightly shocked at the firm hand shake from the woman.

She sighed and spoke to the men as she went to the trailer to unhook it. "Now, wha' can I do fer yew men?" She unhooked it and pushed it over so that she could get the tailgate. She heard a slight smack behind her and feet stumbling towards her and Jack came next to her. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow at the young man before telling him, "I go' it." She took the trailer and pushed it back away from the truck and sat the trailer down. She sighed and turn towards the brothers, wiping her hands on her pants and sticking her hands in her pockets.

"Sis! Wha' you wan' me ta do wit this one!?" She turned to Adam and yelled back.

"Read da freakin' room on da box!"

She turned back to the brothers and Forrest slightly cleared his throat before speaking. "We were just coming to see the new residents of Franklin County, ma'am."

**A/N: Hey, guys! I know that this chapter is short but I'm trying to post sooner. I want to thank my new followers. And to the ones that reviewed; funny-kitty, Parldro42082, Guest. I'm going to try and write more and post more sooner.**


End file.
